


Titanium

by Anoel



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Fanvids, Female-Centric, Gen, Video, vid, vid of my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: You shoot me down, but I won't fall.





	Titanium

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Vid] Titanium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/667432) by [giandujakiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss). 



Title: Titanium  
Music: "Titanium" by David Guetta ft. Sia  
Fandom: Wonder Woman (2017)  
Focus: Wonder Woman  
Summary: You shoot me down, but I won't fall.  
Content Notes: Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills)  
Notes: Thank you to chaila for looking over the vid for me!

Download Link: [Titanium (89mb)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-Titanium.mp4)

Password: wonderwoman  


Lyrics

You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Stone hard, machine gun  
Fired at the ones who run  
Stone hard, as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium


End file.
